


Sleepless Nights

by Jaspen



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, vague Revelations spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspen/pseuds/Jaspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Xander," She'd said it softly. "What're you still doing up?"</p>
<p>"I should be asking the same of you," he said, his voice chastising despite it's softness. It was always a nice reminder to know he worried about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

Sleepless nights were no stranger to Kamui, however her methods of dealing with them had changed dramatically since her freedom from the Northern Fortress. Where once she would try to count sheep, or exhaust her mind with one of the difficultly worded books Leon would often leave for her, she now had the option to wander. Walking through the grass always helped her clear her head, and with the stars scattered across the sky, it made for quite a distraction from her nightmares.

The wind's chill slipped underneath the collar of her nightshirt, sending shivers to her bones, but not making her retreat. It was a nice night, and she didn't want to waste it because of a little cold. The tents scattered about their camp were quiet, save for a few sets of snores, and it soothed her mind to know her companions were having an easier time sleeping than she was. Even the light from Azura's tent was out.

_A good omen, then,_  she mused, before a faint flickering caught her eye.  
Honestly, she wasn't surprised that Xander was still up-- most of the Nohrian Royal family were said to be night owls-- but the placement of the moon spoke to the hour being much later than his usual late-nights ran him. With a huff, she made her way towards the tent. He really should be in bed; and if she refused him, well, the least she could do is keep him company.

The sound of the pen scratching met her ears before anything else, his large form settled into his desk chair and working away at what looked to be a stack of letters. His head was propped up by the hand on his forehead, obscuring his face from her.

"Xander," She'd said it softly to keep from startling him, but he stiffened regardless. "What're you still doing up?" With a sigh he straightened his posture, cracking the tension out of his neck before turning to face her fully.

"I should be asking the same of you," he said, his voice chastising despite it's softness. She shrugged in response, fighting the smile threatening to crawl onto her face, and probably failing. It was always a nice reminder to know he worried about her.

"Couldn't sleep," she gestured to the papers on his desk. "Deflection isn't an answer, you know. Surely those can wait until tomorrow?"

He shook his head slightly. "I'm afraid not, little princess, these are orders for the Nohrian troops under my command."

"I thought you'd brought all of them with you."

"If Father is truly the problem, as you have said, then I cannot leave Nohr unattended," His fingers drummed across the hardwood of his desk, eyes peering down at the drying ink of his most recent letter before shuffling it aside. The worry was clear in his expression. "There are several in the kingdom still loyal to me, despite father's impending presence. They cannot do much, but what little distractions they can cause without endangering themselves could prove fruitful for us in the long run," He hadn't always pressed his concern between his brows-- Camilla had told her one night a few years back, after a short visit from him left the distinct impression on her young mind of her eldest brother holding the world squarely between his shoulder blades-- but she couldn't remember a time when he hadn't.

"Be that as it may, surely they wouldn't want you risking your health so that you can finish a couple of letters," Kamui's argument might as well have fallen on deaf ears, she knew, but as long as there was a _chance_  of him listening, she'd take it.

"Hm, sounds like the pot might be calling the kettle black," he teased, and the small spark in his eyes, directed at her, gave her at least a little relief. If he was teasing her, then he wasn't as bottled up with his thoughts as she'd first thought. "You would do the very same. You did last week, in fact."

"I never said anything about me being a good example," she deflected with a small laugh, finally entering the tent proper instead of just standing in the entrance, and heading to his bed, folding down the covers. They didn't seem nearly as used as hers did, which she would think about at a later time. She didn't have to look at Xander to know he was watching her with confusion.

"Kamui?"

"Just getting the bed ready for you to sleep, of course," She grabbed a pillow, and fluffed it clumsily. She wasn't that good, but whether it was because she wasn't a maid, or because she'd learned what little she had about the profession from Felicia, she couldn't tell. "What's it look like?"

"I cannot retire just yet, unfortunately," he said with another sigh, and she just knew the only reason he was still awake was his sheer determination to see a task through. He was tired so much these days; if there hadn't a war going on, she'd force him to sleep in. "There are still a few letters left to write. It's imperative they be on their way by dawn."  
"I'll just wait here, then," she said, flopping down on the cool covers, and sighing at how comfortable they were.

"You really should sleep, Kamui."

"Yeah, but I can't, so I might as well spend the silence in good company," She grabbed at a novel at his bedside, and opened to where he had it bookmarked. She had no idea what it was about, but it would keep her busy until she could pull him from his letters. "Besides, _someone_  has to tuck you in."

"Isn't that my job?"

"Of course not, you can't tuck _yourself_  in, that defeats the whole purpose."

There was a long, suffering sigh. She looked over just in time to see the fondness in his eye roll before he returned his attention to his letters. "You're just as stubborn as Leon. Very well. If there's nothing I can do to stop you, I suppose you can lounge around until my tasks are complete."

She smiled smugly to herself, wiggling atop the covers. "Knew you'd see things my way."

It was some time before Xander finished up his letters, sealing them without the elaborate decal to keep his identity hidden, and setting them aside to dry before their departure in the morning. He stifled a yawn, removing his crown from his brow before turning his attention to the other night owl in the tent.

"Kamui, I'm finished," He stood from his chair, pushing it in, and turning to his bed, where she was reading the novel Leon had lent him. "Tired or not, I think it's time you returned to your--" His voice died in his throat as soon as he noticed. Kamui was curled up on her side, book limp in her hands, and snoring softly on one of his pillows. Her nightdress hung loosely around her, the short sleeves and skirt of it exposing most of her skin to the surrounding cold. As if on cue, a gentle breeze slipped in, and he could see the goose flesh spread along her arms.

Shaking his head fondly, he started to move the blanket from underneath her. He couldn't return her to her tree house without the risk of her getting a cold, or waking up, so there was really only one option.

"Elise is going to be upset she wasn't invited," He mumbled to himself, stripping of his day clothes, and getting into something more suitable for sleeping in. Hesitation sat into him, eyes glancing back at the petite girl tucked into his covers. He knew the idea only sat this close to the surface because of how exhausted he was. He weighed his options, watching her for a moment, as she shifted in her sleep. The blanket wasn't thin by any means, but that didn't mean he couldn't see in his minds eye how her shifting rode her nightgown up. He turned away swiftly, pulling out a nightshirt as well, trying to ignore the heat spreading across his face.

Once decently clothed, he blew out the candle on his desk, and slipped beneath the covers. Kamui was like a furnace, and he was very glad for the clothing barrier between them because the moment he settled, she latched onto him, her leg bent and nearly tangling with his own, and her head nestling into the crook of his shoulder. He gulped, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Temptation would not claim him this night.

"What am I going to do with you," he mumbled, his hand wavering for a moment, before settling itself on her lower back. She sighed in contentment, and if it weren't for her slow breathing, he would have sworn she was awake. "Goodnight, little princess," he said, yawning only once before falling easily into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight, Xander," Kamui whispered, before letting sleep claim her once more.


End file.
